lego_star_wars_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Chewbacca
Chewbacca was a wookiee smuggler from the planet Kashyyyk who helped Yoda escape the planet from order 66 and was the partner and best friend of Han Solo. After Han Solo's death, he accompanied Rey in finding Luke Skywalker. Background Chewbacca, known affectionately to his friends as Chewie, was a male Wookiee warrior, smuggler, and resistance fighter who fought in the Clone Wars, the Galactic Civil War, and the conflict between the First Order and the Resistance. He hailed from the planet Kashyyyk and became a Wookiee military leader. During the Clone Wars, he was captured by Trandoshan slavers and held captive on Wasskah, but he worked with a fellow captive, Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano, to escape. He later commanded Wookiee forces during the Battle of Kashyyyk alongside the Grand Army of the Republic, led by Jedi Master Yoda. During the battle, one of the last ones of the war, Yoda's clone troopers received Order 66 from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and, with the help of Chewbacca, Yoda escaped Kashyyyk and the destruction of the Jedi Order. In the years that followed, during the rule of the Galactic Empire, Chewbacca became a smuggler and the co-pilot of Captain Han Solo aboard the Millennium Falcon. They worked in the employ of crime lord Jabba Desilijic Tiure until Solo was forced to dump a shipment of spice to avoid trouble with the Empire, at which point a bounty was placed on their heads. Soon thereafter, Chewbacca and Solo were hired by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to ferry him, Luke Skywalker, C-3PO, and R2-D2 to Alderaan on a mission vital to the survival of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. After finding Alderaan was destroyed, the group was brought aboard the Death Star, where they helped Princess Leia Organa escape from captivity and return to the Rebel base on Yavin 4. Though Chewbacca and Solo initially chose to leave Yavin 4 and not join the Rebellion, they ended up fighting in the Battle of Yavin and were instrumental in Skywalker's destruction of the Death Star, a major victory for the Rebellion. Throughout the war, Chewbacca and Solo fought the Empire in a number of engagements, including an assault on Cymoon 1 and the battle on Vrogas Vas. Along with Princess Organa and C-3PO, they escaped from Echo Base on the planet Hoth after the Empire tracked the Rebel Alliance there. The group sought refuge with Lando Calrissian, an old friend of Solo's, on Cloud City, but Calrissian betrayed them and turned them over to Darth Vader, the Emperor's chief enforcer, after his city was threatened. Solo was frozen in carbonite and Calrissian helped the others escape, but they were too late to save the frozen Solo from being taken by Boba Fett to Jabba the Hutt. Chewbacca and Calrissian set off to find Solo and located him in Jabba's Palace on Tatooine, where Chewbacca and his friends saved Solo and destroyed Jabba. Shortly thereafter, they fought in the Battle of Endor, where Chewbacca helped destroy the shield generator and allowed the Alliance Fleet to destroy the Death Star II. The Emperor was killed aboard the battle station, delivering a crippling blow to the Empire. After Endor and the rise of the New Republic, Chewbacca and Solo fought to liberate Kashyyyk from the Empire. When the war finally came to a close, Chewbacca returned home to Kashyyyk with his family. After Solo's son Ben, turned to the dark side and destroyed Skywalker's new generation of Jedi, Chewbacca reunited with his old friend and the two spent many years as smugglers once more. They lost the Millennium Falcon and ended up smuggling aboard a ship called the Eravana, but they eventually found the Falcon and, with it, stowaways named Rey, Finn, and the droid BB-8. The droid had part of a map that led to the exiled Luke Skywalker, so the group brought the map to the Resistance that opposed the First Order, which had risen from the ashes of the Galactic Empire. Chewbacca soon fought in the assault to destroy Starkiller Base, a devastating First Order superweapon, a conflict in which Solo lost his life at the hands of his son. After the base was destroyed, Chewbacca joined Rey in traveling to the planet Ahch-To, where she found Luke Skywalker. Variations Physical Sw011.png|2000 Sw011a.png|2004 Sw532.png|2014 Sw763.png|2016 (Advent Calendar) Video Game Set Appearances *3342 Chewbacca and 2 Biker Scouts Minifig Pack - Star Wars #3 *7127 Imperial AT-ST *7190 Millennium Falcon *4504 Millennium Falcon *6212 X-wing Fighter *7260 Wookiee Catamaran *7879 Hoth Echo Base *7958 Star Wars Advent Calendar *7965 Millennium Falcon *8038 The Battle of Endor *9516 Jabba's Palace *10179 Ultimate Collector's Millennium Falcon *10188 Death Star *10236 Ewok Village *75042 Droid Gunship *75094 Imperial Shuttle Tydirium *75105 Millennium Falcon *75146 Star Wars Advent Calendar *75159 Death Star *5002212 Chewbacca Minifigure Watch *852554 Star Wars Magnet Set Notes * Category:Characters Category:2000 Category:2004 Category:2014 Category:2016 Category:Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Category:Episode IV: A New Hope Category:Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Category:Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Category:Episode VII: The Force Awakens Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game Category:LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Category:LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens